Love and Loneliness
by Elven Kat
Summary: Kira is Hershel's step-daughter. Because of her wild side, she doesn't fit in with his other daughters, which ends up making her feel lonely. That all changes when Daryl Dixon comes along. Rated M for adult content/language. Daryl/OC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever. Please be gentle, guys :) If you decide to review**

* * *

CH 1

Kira awoke to the sun shining through her window. The curtains were wide open and Maggie was standing over her.  
"It's time to get up. Dad needs help."  
She poked Kira several times before heading out the door. Kira groaned and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep. Instead, she placed both feet on the floor and stood up, rubbing her eyes, still adjusting to the piercing sunlight. She made her way to the bathroom, tripping over a pile of clothes.  
"Fuck," she hissed quietly.  
The bathroom door was closed when she got there. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.  
"Just a minute!"  
Damn it. All she wanted to do was shower. After what seemed like forever, her younger sister Beth emerged.  
"You took forever and a day," Kira mumbled.  
"Shut up," Beth replied.  
Kira half smiled and brushed past Beth, closing the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the water and stripped. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Kira was a beautiful girl. Skinny with full breasts, long blonde hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and intense blue eyes that sparkled. She had always been admired in school back in the day.  
Back in the day.  
The words flew around her mind. It seemed like years had gone by since she sat down in a classroom, texting her best friend, and ignoring the jock behind her who kept trying to flirt with her. School had ended abruptly a couple months ago when the world had gone to shit. When the disease hit.  
Shaking her head, she went over to the shower and stepped in, the warm water enveloping her and temporarily blocking the memories.  
After her shower, she dressed herself in a button down shirt and worn out jeans, braided her hair, and pulled on her boots. It was time to feed the horses.  
The stable had its familiar, comforting smell that always put her mind at ease. The horses whinnied when they saw her, poking their heads out, waiting for food. She patted each one on the neck as she poured their feed into buckets and checked to make sure they had water. She fed her mare, Lilly, last. The chestnut colored horse pranced around in her stall eagerly, awaiting breakfast.  
"Hey beautiful," Kira whispered.  
She kissed Lilly's nose gently before letting her eat. She watched the mare for a bit before leaving. As she locked the stall door behind her, she heard cars pulling into the driveway. Kira hadn't heard a car in a long time. A little panicked, she approached the barn door and peeked out.  
There was an RV, a motorcycle, and a couple SUVs parked in front of her house. She reached into her pocket, feeling her knife in it, and headed towards them. Her father had greeted the strangers on the porch.  
"He's stable for now but I'm going to need medical supplies," she heard him say as she joined them on the porch.  
"What's going on?" She asked her father.  
"Their little boy has accidentally been shot," he answered.  
In the corner, their family friend Otis was nervously wringing his hands together.  
"It was an accident. I swear! I didn't even see the boy!" He cried.  
"I'll go."  
Everyone turned to look at one of the men that had arrived with the group.  
"The name's Shane," he said.  
He smiled at Kira before turning back to her father.  
"I'll go too. It's the least I can do."  
Otis stepped forward, his gun slung over his shoulder. Kira's father nodded slowly.  
"Come inside. I'll give you a list," he said.  
Otis and Shane followed him in, leaving Kira on the porch with the newcomers.  
_Well, this is awkward_, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have 3 chapters already. So I'm uploading what I have so far :)**

* * *

Ch 2

There was an awkward silence for a moment before one of them spoke.  
"My name is Dale."  
An older man reached out to shake her hand. She hesitated before accepting.  
"Kira," she said bluntly.  
"Nice to meet you," Dale said.  
He looked around at the rest of the group. One by one they introduced themselves, shaking her hand.  
_I feel like I'm going to need some hand sanitizer after this_, she thought.  
Rick was the one in the sheriff's uniform, Lori was his wife, and Carl was their son. He was the one who had been shot. Andrea was the blonde, who in Kira's opinion looked like a total bitch. T-dog was the black man and Glenn was the Asian. Carol was the one with short hair who seemed very upset about something.  
And then there was Daryl. As he walked up to greet her, their eyes met and they could instantly tell they were very much alike. When their hands touched, Kira felt a spark ignite between them. As he stepped back, she watched him. He had redneck written all over him. His shirt was torn at the shoulders, revealing toned arms. He had a crossbow sound over his back along with some arrows. He noticed her watching him and grinned at her. She looked away just as Shane and Otis appeared, hauling guns to Otis' pick up truck. A few "be careful out there" were exchanged and then they drove off. Kira's father pointed to the other end of the sprawling front lawn.  
"You can set up camp there."  
"Thank you," Rick said, and led his group away.  
Kira sat on one of the chairs on the porch, watching as they set up tents. She kept glancing at Daryl who was setting up a tent a little ways away from the rest of them.  
_Ok, you're going to go talk to him_, she thought to herself.  
She stood up and headed over to him.  
"Why are you so far away from the rest of the group?" She asked him.  
"Doesn't matter, girl," he replied.  
She squinted at him.  
"You're a loner," she said.  
He responded with a small grunt.  
"It's ok. I know how you feel. That old guy up there? Hershel? He's my step-dad. Never really fit in with his daughters."  
Daryl still said nothing. There was silence between them. She got the hint.  
"Well, I'll see you later then," she said.  
She left his tent, smiling. She was definitely going to see him later. Back in the tent, Daryl smiled too.  
_That girl_, he thought. _She can be damn annoying. But she's hot too._  
He grinned at his thoughts and finished setting up his tent.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark when Kira brought a plate of food to Daryl's tent.

"Knock knock," she called out quietly.

Daryl unzipped the front flap and stared out at her.

"The fuck are ya doing, girl?" He asked.

"Bringing you food. And I have a name you know," she replied.

"Don't care. I'm calling ya girl."

Kira shoved the plate of steaming mashed potatoes and steak at him.

"Eat."

"Get!" Daryl said, pointing out.

Kira shook her head and sat down on his cot. Daryl sighed and sat down next to her, digging into the food like a maniac.

_This girl_, he thought.

"Slow down buddy. You're gonna get a tummy ache," Kira teased.

Daryl glared at her.

"Let me eat in peace girl!"

Kira made a zipper motion across her lips. Daryl grunted and kept eating. The food was amazing. The last time he had anything close to this was a couple days before the apocalypse. If you could even call it that.

"You make this yerself?" He asked.

Kira nodded.

"Damn good," he mumbled.

"Glad you're enjoying it," she said.

Daryl laid back and closed his eyes. His stomach was happy and there was this hot girl sitting next to him. Right now, life seemed ok, despite his brother missing and feeling like the outcast in the group. The flick of a knife semi startled him. He sat up and looked over at Kira who had a knife in one hand and the rest of his steak on the plate in the other.

"Whoa girl, don't hurt yerself," he said.

He reached over to grab his plate. Quick as a flash, Kira was on top of him, the blade pressing into his throat.

"Don't even try," she said, half menacingly.

_Damn, this girl's a hunter. She got skills_, he thought.

He pushed her off of him, releasing the plate. Kira laughed and sliced off a piece of steak before handing it back to him.

"Just kidding."

Daryl glared at her and she grinned back, shoving the steak into her mouth. He finished eating and handed her the empty plate.

"Goodnight," she said.

Daryl watched as she ducked out of the tent and disappeared into the darkness. He laid back on his cot, her face annoyingly floating around in his mind.  
Back at the house, Kira washed the plate before heading up to bed. As she lay in the bed, all she could think of was Daryl. She was super attracted to him. Why? He was everything her family told her to avoid. He was a badass.

_Why am I so attracted to you Daryl?_ was her last thought before falling asleep.


End file.
